terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Corrosion
See also: Underground Corrosion Making the world rotten... The Corrosion '''is a hazardous surface biome with a yellowish acid theme. It's a counterpart of The Corruption and the Crimson, having a 33.33% chance to be chosen in world generation. It has similar monsters, blocks, and items as its counterparts, but is unique in its own ways too. The Corrosion has slightly more powerful monsters than the Corruption but has better loot. The Corrosion has yellowish-brown grass and leaves with the trees having rotten wood. The Corrosion can extend into the Desert and the Snow biomes, which allows different monsters to spawn. The background has a foggy yellowish-brown tint with limited daylight. The Corrosion has its own style of chasms. A typical Corrosion biome always has one chasm leading to a large chamber, which has one continuous tunnel going side to side downward, the length of which depends on the world generation. They are lined with Brimstone small pockets of Acidine Ore, and leads to 9 Corroded Skulls in the chasm. Additionally, they have several Stomach Altars in these chasms. The Corrosion spreads like the Corruption and Crimson via corrupting uninfected grass. This process is sped up in Hardmode. Contents ''NOTE : View Underground Corrosion for the mobs that spawn during Hardmode in and under the cavern layer.'' : : : '''In Hardmode: : : : : Corroded Desert: : |treasures= From Corroded Skulls: : : : : : |drop= From Irritant, Small Intestiworm, Corrodent, Large Intestiworm, Bile Blaster: : From Stomach of Cthulhu: : : : : From any enemy in Hardmode: : From Dark Mummies (Hardmode): : : : |drop2= From the terrain and vegetation: : : : : : : From Fishing: : : : |sold= From Painter: : }} Spread In normal mode (pre-Hardmode worlds), corrosion can spread, but only under limited conditions: *Corroded grass can spread in a manner similar to normal grass, converting adjacent Dirt tiles with at least one side open to air (only in the Surface Layer). *Corroded grass can also displace normal grass. *Corroded grass may sprout Thorny Bushes, which can grow six tiles in all directions, and will spread corroded grass to any normal grass it touches. Naturally-occurring corrosion will often be halted by various natural barriers (stone, clay, etc.) before it is even discovered, but care should be taken when creating an artificial corrosion biome that it does not spread further than intended. If all corruption/crimson/corrosion and hallow blocks are purified, then when speaking to the Dryad about the world status, she will say "of world is completely pure. You have done an amazing job!". Hardmode Once the Wall of Flesh is defeated, a world enters Hardmode. New areas of Corrosion and Hallow are immediately created that extends from the Underworld up to the Surface, sometimes intersecting existing Corrosion. The Corrosion begins spawning more dangerous enemies, such as the Corrodent, and underground, the Acid Bulb. Corrosion spreads much more aggressively once the world is in Hardmode: *In addition to corroded grass, thorns and plants, Brimstone, Brimsand and Yellow Ice also generate Corrosion. *Grass can still be converted to corroded grass, and corroded grass can cover new dirt as in pre-hardmode. *Mud can now be converted into dirt. *Jungle grass can also be converted into corroded grass (changing the underlying block type to dirt). *Jungle Thorny Bushes can be converted into Corrosion Thorny Bushes. *Stone can be converted to Brimstone. *Sand can be converted to Brimsand. *Ice can be converted to Yellow Ice. *Blocks that are up to three tiles away from an existing corroded block can be converted (even if incorruptible blocks are in the way). *Sunflowers can no longer stop the spread Corrosion converting the jungle thorny bushes and then spreading The Corrosion does not spread through other materials, even natural materials like clay and snow. Silt can be converted as part of the initial burst when you first defeat the Wall of Flesh, but not at other times. In order to stop the spread of Corrosion in Hardmode, the player must create a gap of at least three tiles containing empty space or non-corruptible blocks. Hallow blocks will also stop the spread of Corrosion but will spawn its own hazards as well. Killing Plantera reduces the speed at which the Corrosion spreads to 33% of the default Hardmode speed. Corroded Desert In Hardmode, Corrosion spreads through Deserts, transforming it into Corroded Desert. It is very similar to the Corrosion: The theme music is the same, and enemies are the same, with the addition of Dark Mummies. Sand is replaced by Brimsand. Although their color is different, cacti still drop ordinary cactus when cut. Waterleaf is not able to grow in corroded deserts. Notes Tips Trivia Category:Biomes Category:Biome Category:Evil Biome